The present invention relates to folding baby carriages, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a folding baby carriage frame assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.
FIG. 1 illustrates a folding baby carriage frame assembly according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a handle, a back support frame, one pair of side frames, a rear wheel frame, a front wheel frame, a foot pedal lever, one pair of folding links, and two springs. These parts are made from a metal material and respectively pivotably connected by rivets and washers, and separate adjustment sheets, locating plates and connecting sheets. The parts of the folding carriage frame assembly are made from a metal material through the process of cutting, bending, finishing and coating. These complicated processing processes make the cost of the folding carriage frame assembly expensive. Because much parts and accessories are used, it is difficult to maintain a constant quality, and the assembly process of the folding carriage frame assembly becomes complicated. Still another disadvantage of this structure of folding carriage frame assembly is that special tools are required in doing the assembly process. Therefore, this structure of baby carriage frame assembly is generally set up at factory, and not suitable for a purchaser to do the assembly process by himself (herself). Furthermore, the metal parts and accessories of the folding carriage frame assembly may injure the hands or legs easily.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding baby carriage frame assembly which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby carriage frame assembly which is easy to assemble. To achieve the above objects and according to the present invention, the folding baby carriage frame assembly is comprised of a handle, a back support frame, one pair of side frames, a rear wheel frame, a front wheel frame, a foot pedal lever, one pair of folding links, and two springs. These parts are respectively made from a plastic material of high impact strength with cushions, adjustment sheets, locating plates or connecting sheets directly formed thereon. Therefore, separate washers, adjustment sheets, locating plates and connecting sheets are not required, and the assembly process of the folding baby carriage frame becomes easy.